Today's current electronic system architectures have inherent deficiencies that make defending against Cyber attacks extremely difficult and many times impossible. Current electronic architectures are limited in how they can deal with an ever changing array of attacks. Companies focus on making networks or electronic devices more secure. Unfortunately, this strategy can only go so far as the platforms and architectures that these networks and electronic devices rely on are insecure.